Touchdown!
by Ayame Seguchi
Summary: Shinobu, the cheerleader boy and Miyagi the star quarterback. What can I say? Its a Terrorist AU.
1. Destiny

WHAT THE HELL? It's an AU!

Yeah. Terrorist seems to be the easiest to write for... even tho its not my favorite pairing in Junjou... it still amuses me.

Anyways, heres Touchdown, my Terrorist AU

* * *

Miyagi was captain on the school's teacher football team, and also the star player. He had only started this year, due to the department head dropping out and the team needing a strong and large captain. This game was against the Tokyo University team, one of the best teams in the region.

"AND MIYAGI YOU SCORES YET ANOTHER TOUCHDOWN!" called the announcer over the loudspeaker system. The crowed cheered, for Miyagi had just won the game for M university. The whole team came out onto the field to congratulate him on winning yet another game. This season they had only lost 2 games so far, they were almost unbeatable. And the cause of this, Miyagi. Once the team had headed to the dressing room, one student who had been keeping his eye on the star player for some time now approached him before he made it into the room with the rest of the team.

"Mi... Miyagi!" The 18 year old called.

"Hey there, Cheer Leader boy." He laughed.

"Don't call me that!" He frowned slightly.

"But you _are_ the only guy on that 'team', if you can call it that." Another laugh.

"SO WHAT IF I AM?" He grunted, shaking his head.

"Good on you, then." He was NOT taking this boy seriously at this point.

"I want you to come to a cafe with me!"

"Why?" Odd request...

"Just please! I want to talk!"

"Um... okay?" He was so stunned that he phrased his answer as more of a question.

"Tonight... at 8?" The boy's face lit up.

"Okay then... at the Teru Cafe" Why had he just agreed to this?

"Okay!" He smiled. "See you then!" He then ran off.

"Weird kid..." Miyagi shook his head and walked into the men's locker room.

He now sat at the Teru Cafe, waiting for this kid. What was his name again? Miyagi was sure that he had seen the kid watching the team practice a few times and hanging around the English department. So what was the kid's name? Shi-something. He'd have to ask. Miyagi looked around for the boy. Just then the clock struck 8 and the boy walked in the door. Instead of the extremely revealing outfit the cheer leader had, the boy wore a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Miyagi on the other hand was in a black and white striped polo shirt and jeans.

"Miyagi!" The boy sat down at the table.

"Hey...Shi..." He just stared. Why the hell had he come here? This just seemed to be a bad idea.

"Shinobu." He smiled.

"Yeah... Shinobu..." He paused. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Just get it over with and leave.

"It's destiny."

"What?" Destiny? Really? What was this about?

"It's destiny that I was cheering for your team!" The boy beamed.

"...What?" Nonsence.

"You heard me..."

"Oh god..." He sighed. "I need a drink. Waiter!" The waiter came over and Miyagi ordered a beer. He didn't care if the boy... Shinobu wanted anything at this point.

"Miyagi! Don't brush me off!"

"I get it, some girls put you up to this. I get it, okay. So you can stop the charade." He shook his head. Damn kid.

"Not at all! I asked you out because I wanted to!"

"So now you make this out to be a date?" The beer was placed in front of Miyagi and he took a long sip. Putting it down he sighed. "You're... I don't even know the words to describe you..." _'Next thing he'll be saying is that he wants to be my lover...'_

"Yes! Because it is! If you want me to prove just how in love I am with you, sleep with me!"

"..." _'you've GOT to be kidding, REALLY? This is too much' _He downed the rest beer. "So... you're saying you love me?"

"Yes."

"You're delusional, kid. You're way out of my league." The black haired man eyed the glass, really wishing for more at this point. But if he had another, how could he drive home?

"No i'm not! I want you to take responsibility for this!" The teen frowned slightly.

"For what?" Ordering another beer was sounding really good right now.

"Making me love you." He stated rather matter of factly.

"I never made you do anything." Dark eyes closed as he placed his head in one of his hands, clearly frustrated.

"Yes you did! When we met, it was destiny! I love you, Miyagi!"

"Okay seriously. This is NOT a conversation for a public place. Dear god kid, do you have no sence of values?" And on that note, Miyagi stood up, heading to pay for his beer.

"Hey! Don't you run away from me!" Shinobu followed after nearly falling out of his chair.

"Just shut up." He quickly paid for his drink and left that cafe.

"Don't just leave! I was talking to you!" The frantic boy caught up to the man.

"Just leave! I'm tired and i'm going home." The 35 year old glared at the boy.

"Take me with you! We can talk there." He was not about to give up.

"Hell no." And with that, Miyagi got into his car, shutting the door quickly as to avoid hearing the boy ramble anymore. And with that, he drove away, leaving the love-sick boy standing on the street.

* * *

ITS OVAA! no. jk. theres more... eventually.

("IT WAS DESTINY THAT I CAME AND CHEERED FOR YOUR TEAM."

"...what."

"YOU HEARD."

"oh god i need a drink. WAITER.") BEST LINES EVER I SWEAR! My favorite thing other then the picture of Shinobu in a girls cheer-leading outfit. Skirt and all.

Okay so that was Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. It works I think. And don't ask me why Shinobu is a cheerleader for a University football team. Lets just say he was... an honorary member? He's still in high school but he joined it anyways. He has his ways.

Anywhooo, please review!

And again, thanks for reading.

And a special thanks to Envy who gave me my favorite part of dialogue and the idea for this fic. 3

~Ayame


	2. Fate

WHOOO! Chapter 2! Kay... So I know this fic doesn't completely flow with the Manga and Anime, but with what is going on, I don't think I could have made is so easily if I constricted myself to keep exactly to the original sequence of events.

Hope you like it and stick around to read it!

* * *

Miyagi warily looked at his stack of marking. Shaking his head he began to go through it.

"Professor Miyagi." Hiroki Kamijou walked into the room, announcing his presence to the only other person in the room.

"Yes?" He didn't even look up.

"You have a game today, don't you?"

"Yeah." Was the only response.

"I'll do your marking." The brown haired male paused for a moment. "And the Chairman wants to talk to you"

"Ah." And without another word he got up.

"You're welcome." Kamijou grumbled.

"Ah, Yeah. Thanks." The taller man waved slightly as he left the room and headed for the chairman's office. He knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Ahh, Miyagi." The Chairman remained seated. "There's something I have to ask of you."

Miyagi nodded "Yes?" He had a bad feeling about this for some reason.

"Would you look after my son, Shinobu for the next 2 weeks?" The Chairman asked, his head down.

"Uh..." Miyagi nearly fell to the floor at this request _'Ohh god! I had enough trouble getting away from that kid last night!'_ "Couldn't you just leave him at home?"

"That's usually not a problem, but you see my daughter... she's going to be staying there for a while." He nervously fidgeted "And she... is... so to say..."

"She got a boyfriend right? Good for her."_ 'crap! Things are looking pretty bad. Damn it! I don't want that kid in my house. He caused me enough trouble already'_

"So please take Shinobu!" He pleaded.

"Well I have a lot of work and I don't think I could really-"

"Let Kamijou take care of it!" The older man cut Miyagi off. "Just please. He's been acting strangely lately and I can't put him up in a hotel for 2 weeks!"

Miyagi sighed deeply "Fine. I'll do it." _'What the hell did I just get myself into?'_

"Miyagi! You're a lifesaver!" The chairman deeply bowed to the black haired man. "Thank you so much!"

"Alright alright." He nodded, already regretting this decision. And with that he left the room. And just then Miyagi realized he wouldn't be able to dodge this boy anymore._ 'these 2 weeks are gonna be hell'_ he walked down the hallway shaking his head.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but I really have nothing more to write on this one.

The next will be Shinobu entering Miyagi's home...(if things go as planned that is) WHAT FUN! Lol.

Hope you'll stick around for it!


	3. Temper

And we rush into chapter 3!

Its been a pretty easy thing to write this so far. But I don't want it to be EXACTLY like the manga and anime. So I think some of the changes will begin to show themselves in this chapter.

Also, I'm contemplating a shower or locker room scene. Maybe a combo of both! Ya know, cause Shinobu can actually go in there since he's a boy!

And Shinobu in a skirt kills me. I swear its my new guilty pleasure.

* * *

Miyagi pulled his helmet off his head as he began to walk off the field. It had been a tough day after that request from the chairman. He had been distracted all day trying to figure out how to deal with the persistent boy. No results were yielded. And this problem seemed to be affecting his game also. He was a little sluggish and not reacting quick enough. It seemed that they were going to loose this game if something didn't change.

"Damn" Miyagi shook his head, slouching on the bench. It was halftime finally. He really wanted to just be done with this, but the team needed him. He was the star player after all.

"Miyagi" Shinobu ran up to him after finishing a cheer out on the field. His skirt bounced as he ran.

"..." Dark eyes blinked a few times before looking away.

"Did something happen?" The cross-dresser now stood in front of him. "You're game seems to be a little off"

"Leave me alone." He looked away.

"I'm concerned about you, Miyagi!" The sandy haired boy frowned and stomped his foot a little.

"I don't care" He really couldn't face this problem right now.

"We're gonna loose if you don't improve!"

"And you don't think I know that?" Finally dark eyes faced the boy.

"I..." Shinobu was suddenly out of words. Miyagi stood up, towering over the one in skirt.

"Just shut up! You listen here, boy. You and your damn nonsense and your dad's request." Dark eyes glared at the boy. "That's why my games off. I want to you to... eughhhh." He shook his head in frustration. "You're the problem." He grabbed the collar of the v-neck. "You listen here. Drop the nonsence. You annoy me." His voice was low and menacing.

"M...Miyagi?" The cross-dresser seemed scared.

"So just go back to those girls and stay the hell away from me." He glared, letting go of the shirt.

"I... I'll..." Shinobu tried speaking, but seemingly failed.

"Just go! I'll see you after the game." And with that he sat back down and grabbed his water-bottle and began drinking.

"O... ok." Truthfully Shinobu was scared now. He had never seen Miyagi's temper like this. But that was probably because he didn't know the man that well. Obediently, he left the man alone and went back too begin another cheer with his group.

When the game began again, Miyagi was playing better. Every tackle he made had rage in it. When he had the ball, he was like a battering ram going through everyone in his way. The conversation with Shinobu got rid of his confusion, and brought out rage. This was great for the game. With Miyagi's new found power, he managed to win the game, yet again for M University.

"Congratulations." Shinobu approached Miyagi on the bench after the game.

"Thanks" He sighed, clearly tired. Sweat poured over his face.

"M... Miyagi..." The boy picked up a towel and began to wipe the others sweat.

"You don't need to do that." Luckily for Shinobu, Miyagi had taken out his rage on the field and currently had none left for the one who caused it.

"But.. you're all-"

"Just quit it. I'm going to have a shower." He cut off the gray eyed boy and stood up. "Just... find something to do. Go somewhere for a while. Cause I know you're not going home." He began walking. "Cause of that damn request from your father, you're stuck at my place for the next 2 weeks." He shook his head.

"Ahh... yes... Miyagi" The boy watched him walk away. He heard the last bit, and was actually quite happy about it. He had brought his packed bag with him(Which he left in a corner of the men's change rooms earlier). He was actually eager to get to Miyagi's house. He would convince the man to take responsibility and love him. He would do it no matter what it took.

* * *

"mnnnn" Miyagi, who was now in the shower, enjoyed the warm water trickling down his body. It cleansed him from the sweat, and calmed his nerves. Little did he know, while he was enjoying his shower, Shinobu had made his way into the change room. The boy was going to his bag to grab a book to read, and to also grab a change of clothing. By this time, all the other men on the team had finished up and went home.

"Ah" Shinobu quickly covered his mouth when he caught a glimpse of the naked man in the shower. A blush instantly sprang to his face. He couldn't take his eyes off. Luckily Miyagi was facing away from the boy. Shinobu stared, watching the water, and the man under it. _'those broad shoulders... and that ass... if only I could see his chest'_ Shinobu thought. So he just stood there, in his short skirt, watching the ebony haired man shower. As he saw Miyagi beginning to turn around, he ducked to behind a set of lockers. Luckily his bag was there. The 18 year old began rummaging around it in awkwardly looking for some clothing.

"Damn it" he mumbled under his breath. He had a hard-on from looking at the man in the shower. He quickly had to change out of this skirt, due to it being easy to see what was happening underneath. As he found his pants, he quickly took off the skirt. He looked down at himself. He was nearly peeking out of the womens underwear. Again, cursing under hid breath he went rummaging through his bag, looking for underwear. Out came the shirt he was wanting to wear. A normal long sleeve shirt. Taking off the spandex-y shirt and threw on the one he dug out. It went down to just above his crotch.

"Shitttt" Again under his breath he cursed as he heard the water turn off. Quickly he rummaged through his bag, looking for boxers or breifs. He needed out of this underwear!

"AHA!" He yelled triumphantly as he pulled out a pair or boxers.

"What the hell..." Miyagi stood at the end of the locker row, staring at the boy holding his boxers.

"M...Miyagi..." The teen squeaked, frozen. His arm, which was holding the boxers above his head, made his shirt go up a little also.

"What the hell are you doing?" The one only in a towel (from his waist down) questioned. He eyed the boy, noticing the bulding underpants.

"G..getting changed." He blushed a deep pink shade.

"You pervert." Glaring, Miyagi walked behind some other lockers. "Stay there." His tone was firm.

"Y.. yes..." Looking down again, he immediately saw that he WAS peeking out of the underpants. 'did Miyagi see?' his blush was now the color of a ripe tomato.

"You better, you damn pervert." Miyagi began getting himself dry and dressed.

"uhhhh." Was all that came from the teen as he took off the underpants and replaced them with new ones. Truth be told it was a little uncomfortable, but he believed it should calm down soon.

"Come on. We're leaving." Miyagi walked by, not even looking at Shinobu.

"Coming!" He grabbed his bag and ran up to Miyagi. The walk to the car was silent.

"Put your bag in the back" Miyagi opened the trunk as he got into the car. Shinobu obeyed, then got into the car. Miyagi began to drive. The atmosphere in the car was tense. Miyagi clearly did not want to speak at the moment, and Shinobu wasn't sure what to say.

"We're here." The driver finally spoke as they pulled into an underground garage.

* * *

AND WERE DONE! Chapter 3 anyways. So this didn't go as planned, but it worked. Shinobu was originally never going to get an erection here... but it seemed like fun and turned out pretty good.

So actually next chapter will be the whole 'IM INVADING YOUR HOME' thing.

And I do see that I am making Shinobu a little too innocent, but I feel it worked here because he feels awkward. But, pushy 'I wanna be in your life' Shinobu will be back in chapter 4!


End file.
